


Something More

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Amanda Rollins & Reader, Amanda Rollins/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Something More

Letting out a weary sigh Amanda stepped off the elevator, it had been one hell of a long day, far too much of it spent literally on foot chasing perps. All she wanted to do was change into sweats and curl up on the couch with her girls, a giant pizza and a couple of beers sounded like absolute heaven right now. Trudging down the hallway she slipped her key into the lock, kicking off her shoes in the entry way, you were just around the small corner, replying to an email on your phone. As she approached you tilted your cheek in her direction, attention still enthralled in your phone, she smiled at the movement, laying the kiss you were expecting onto your face before moving further into the apartment. 

“I-what’s all this?” She turned back to face you with wide eyes and you suddenly jumped out of work mode, dropping your phone onto the side table.

“Just a little surprise for my favourite person.” You smiled, stepping toward her you wrapped your arms around her neck, kissing her gently, “you deserve it after all.” 

“Baby…” she started to protest.

“Ah! None of that.” You pecked her once more, “dinner will be ready soon, go get into something comfortable. I know you had a rough day.”

“Where’re the girls?”

“Liv’s, she offered to take them overnight.”

“Offered?” Amanda cocked a brow at you and you rolled your eyes.

“Okay, so I owe her one after this, but that’s beside the point.” You gently swatted at her ass, “now go get changed.” She huffed but kissed your cheek, shuffling down the hallway to the bedroom.

Amanda was always incredibly thankful for you, especially on long days, it helped so much to be able to come home to a house where the girls were fed, happy and entertained. You’d been a godsend since the two of you started dating and she would never be able to tell you just how much she appreciated it. She’d been nervous, getting involved with someone new now that she had two kids to take care of, but there certainly had been something different about you. You’d caught her eye while out at a bar one evening, boldly flirting with her and inviting her back to your place despite it barely being past nine p.m. Afterwards she’d left her number just in case, kissing you gently before leaving (and you teasingly complained practically the entire time). 

She was surprised when you called, deciding to be upfront about it, telling you about the girls and you said it was no problem, you loved kids, you’d always wanted at least one, but the whole pregnancy idea kinda freaked you out. (Though that was part of a much later conversation). Hesitantly, you began to casually date, then got introduced to Jessie and Billie. When the three of you took a true shining to each other Amanda knew you were going to be sticking around for a while. Shortly before you hit your one year anniversary, you’d began to discuss living accommodations. You spent so much of your time together already it made sense, but you were in a one bedroom apartment, and Amanda was already cramped with the girls, Frannie and herself in a two bedroom, luckily, with your combined finances, you were able to upgrade to a larger three bedroom on the Upper West Side. 

Seven months later and you were more than settled into your new lives, the girls loved having both of you around all the time, rarely having to go to daycare anymore since you mainly worked from home. Amanda adored coming home to happy kids and a smiling girlfriend, one who understood some of the perils of her non traditional job, and that sometimes, she just needed a bit to decompress before returning for dinner and snuggles. Nights like tonight, where she was ever so excited for the hugs and happy faces, but still wanted to get changed, wash her face and breathe, letting the worry slip away.

When she returned back down the hall she noticed a short mini bouquet of multi coloured roses on the coffee table. You were in the kitchen, pulling food out of the oven, wine already poured on the counter waiting for her. She swiped a glass as she moved toward the flowers,

“Ah! You don’t get that yet!” You teased as you turned, looking across the breakfast bar at her, sliding dinner onto a cutting board.

“Oh come on.” She pouted and you chuckled, leaning in to kiss her lips.

“You know that doesn’t work on me.” You shifted back to the cutting board and Amanda snuggled around your back.

“You could’ve ordered pizza y’know.”

“It’s not made with love though.” Turning your head you pecked her cheek and she smiled at the fact that you’d moulded the dough into a heart shape before baking it.

“This _is_ cuter, I’ll admit.”

“Mmhmm..” you agreed, swiftly slicing it down the middle and cutting out individual pieces before turning in her arms, “and…two halves, make a whole. Just like us.” You cupped her cheeks in your palms, nuzzling against her nose before kissing her again.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re super cheesy?” 

“Only this one particularly adorable blonde. But I know she secretly loves it.”

Laughing she half rolled her eyes, though a very loving smile mirrored the one on your face, she really did love it. She was so used to being under appreciated (without even really realizing it) when you came along she thought you were constantly spoiling her, you had to remind her that’s what she deserved. You were gentle as you introduced that level intimacy into your relationship, reminding her that how she treated the girls, was how someone who loved her should treat her too. She loved you more than she could ever imagine, every single moment spent with you felt like a dream, even after she’d adjusted to your love.

You plated up a handful of slices each, grabbing a few paper towels as you met her at the dining table, sipping back on your wine. Your hands linked on the table top while she vented about her day, well, week really at work, grumbling about the case and how the a.d.a was being a major pain in the ass over everything. You simply listened, giving little nods or quips whenever she stalled, making sure she knew you were still listening, actively listening and not just playing along. 

You kissed her head softly as you cleared the table, leaving the dishes in the sink to be dealt with later, quickly topping up the wine glasses before motioning for her to join you on the couch. The coffee table had a few dishes of her favourite candies and chocolate, along with the mini flower pot of roses. A couple of lavender scented candles flickered in the low light of the living room.

“You gonna tell me what all this is now?”

“Amanda appreciation day.” You smiled at the way she automatically leant into your arm around the back of the couch, curling it around her shoulder. Placing your wine on the table you plucked up a few folded pieces of construction paper, “these ones are from the girls.

She smiled at the drawings, the scribbles on the one from Billie and the _‘I love you Mommy’_ printed as neatly as Jessie could on hers. There were a few other drawings on the inside, and some chosen words from the girls scrawled in your perfect loopy handwriting.

“I still don’t get it.”

“I love you, with all my heart, and I wanted to make sure you knew that, and knew just how special you are to me.”

“Baby…” Amanda had a love hate relationship with the moments you made her feel like this, she adored you, she loved that she was lucky enough to be loved by you, but she hated getting overly emotional, even if they were happy tears blurring the rim of her eyes.

“Hey, not done yet.” You booped the tip of her nose with your free hand, giggling at the adorable way she scrunched it up, “I wanted today to be special for you…for us.” Your lips hit hers briefly before you leant toward the coffee table, your hands deftly plucking a white rose from the centre of the display. As it moved through the light Amanda caught the sparkle of a diamond nestled within the flower, the white had previously camouflaged it.

“I-what?”

“Marry me…” when your eyes met hers they were brimming with tears too, you knew there was a slight chance she might not be ready for this, but you loved her even more than you could imagine and needed her to at least know that. “You make me incredibly happy, you’re my heart, my safe space, my home, there’s no place I’d rather be than with you.”

“Yes!” 

“Really?!” She barked out a laugh at the surprise on your face, cupping your cheeks to kiss you deeply.

“Yes honey! Yes!” She kissed you again, letting you slid the diamond onto her finger, “I love you so much.”

“Mmm. I love you more Amanda Rollins.” She snuggled against you, relishing in the warmth of your arms, the love radiating through from your body to hers, “god I’m so glad you called me after that first night.”

“I almost didn’t” she admitted, bashfully looking up at you, “kinda figured it was just a one time thing.”

“Oh baby..” you stroked her cheek, “you were away more than a one night stand to me.”

“Good.” She giggled, “cause you’re stuck with me now.”

You laughed again, leaning in for her next kiss, lips moving leisurely and with ease against each other. It may have been an interesting start to your relationship, and things may have not been totally conventional, but you knew that in that moment, in Amanda’s arms was exactly where you wanted to be. And she knew that it was exactly where she _needed _to be.__


End file.
